Défendre et servir
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Des scénettes dans lesquels chaque personnage prend la défense de Kotetsu, alias Wild Tiger.


**Titre** : Défendre et servir

**Artiste** : andersandrew

**Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny

**Persos** : Agnès Joubert, Fire Emblem, Rock Bison, Barnaby, Kaede, Blue Rose, Yuri Petrov, Origami Cyclone, Sky High (et Kotetsu)

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Tiger & Bunny est une production des studios SUNRISE

**Nombre de mots** : 1307

**Spoilers** : Les 25 épisodes

**Notes** : Les scénettes se déroulent à différents moments dans la série; je les ai rangé par ordre chronologique

* * *

La police n'aimait pas Wild Tiger. La plupart des héros faisaient leur boulot proprement et venaient réellement en aide aux autorité Tiger ne faisait que causer de gros dégâts, du bazar, pour n'attraper au final qu'un voleur de sac à main.

Les mémés l'aimaient bien pour ça. Pas le commissaire de police.

Mais les nombreuses requêtes de ce dernier, Agnès les balayait avec une petite moue supérieure.

- Et alors ? Tant qu'il rapporte plus qu'il ne casse...

.

Ce n'était un scoop pour personne. Fire Emblem préférait les hommes.

A la question d'un journaliste pour un magazine gay, il répondit :

« Mon type d'homme ? J'aime les garçons musclés au caractère bien trempé qui ne se prennent pas trop la tête.

- Un peu comme Rock Bison, donc ?

- Plutôt Wild Tiger, souffla Nathan en esquissant un sourire taquin. Les gens se moquent de lui, mais je trouve sa maladresse attachante.

.

Rock Bison n'était sans doute pas le héros le plus populaire. Il se faisait vieux, son look faisait peur aux enfants.

Kotetsu était son ami. Ils buvaient souvent des verres au bar jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux arrête, les oreilles rouges. Ils avaient un peu les mêmes problèmes, et pouvaient donc en parler sans complexe.

Celui qui interprétait Wild Tiger devant le public était un homme au caractère doux, parfois enfantin. Rien à voir avec tout cet appareil médiatique télévisuel qui renvoyait de lui l'image d'un gros bourrin sans cervelle. Kotetsu était un fonceur, mais pas quelqu'un de destructeur. Il s'agissait juste d'une conséquences de son pouvoir ; mais s'il se lançait dans l'action, c'était avant tout par conviction.

Rock Bison craignait de devoir raccrocher. Pourtant, Wild Tiger lui donnait du courage. Il essayait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour lui quand il le pouvait.

Mais personne n'écoutait beaucoup Rock Bison de toute façon. Il était devenu has-been.

.

Une colère froide envahit Barnaby, mais il s'incita mentalement au calme. Son sourire télégénique ne bougea pas d'un iota, malgré la rage qui montait intérieurement. Il foudroya la présentatrice du regard avec toujours ce charmant sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les midinettes.

- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais dit que Wild Tiger ait jamais été un poids pour moi. Au contraire...

- Allons, susurra la présentatrice en mal d'infos croustillantes. Je parie que ce sont vos producteurs qui vous forcent à dire cela.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?, demanda Barnaby avec une innocence feinte. C'est blessant.

Il se tourna vers la caméra, la voix frémissante, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'ambiguïté entre le grave et la fragilité afin d'émouvoir la spectatrice sensible à son charme.

- On croirait presque que vous me traitez de menteur. J'aime Wild Tiger comme un frère !

Le public poussa un Ooooh ! attendri et l'animatrice grimaça de dépit.

.

Ce n'était pas facile de concilier l'école et le travail. Karina devait également préserver le secret sur son identité, ce qui n'était pas aussi simple quand elle devait s'éclipser à toute heure de la journée pour chasser les méchants.

Et alors qu'elle avait une soirée de libre, elle se retrouvait avec des copains de classe à une petite fête. Il y avait quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait, d'autre non, dont un garçon qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Elle n'était pas intéressée et l'écoutait parler d'une oreille distraite. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans la conversation attira son attention.

- ...c'est qui ton héros préféré ? Moi c'est Blue Rose. Elle est trop jolie et elle se débrouille super bien.

Elle fixa le fond de son verre en rosissant. Ce n'était peut-être pas si désagréable de l'écouter parler.

- Celui que j'aime le moins, c'est Wild Tiger. Il ne sert à rien, et puis...

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de revenir sur son opinion que sa main sursauta violemment, envoyant le contenu de son gobelet en plastique à la figure du garçon.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors la ferme, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement avant de s'éloigner, dignement.

.

« Tu as regardé Hero TV avant hier ?

- Si je l'ai regardé ? Évidemment ! Toute la ville en a fait autant !

- J'ai vu aux infos ce matin que le responsable avait été châtié par Lunatic.

- Et que Wild Tiger avait donné sa démission, tu le savais ? Ils viennent de l'annoncer.

- Non ? Il ne fera plus équipe avec Barnaby ?

- Attends attends, le pire, c'est que Barnaby arrête aussi !

- Non ?! Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer dans ces conditions, surtout que Tiger partait, alors...

- Tout ça, c'est la faute à Tiger. Pas foutu d'être un faire-valoir convenable ! Ils auraient dû choisir un jeune, genre Origami Cyclone...

Yuri se racla bruyamment la gorge, faisant sursauter les deux secrétaires en train de bavarder.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Au lieu de critiquer les héros, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper du dossier que je vous ai demandé pour cette après-midi. Il est prêt ?

- N-non monsieur, mais...

- Alors au travail, répliqua froidement le procureur.

.

A l'école, tout le monde était fan du duo Tiger & Barnaby et souhaitait qu'il se reforme. Depuis que Kaede connaissait la vérité sur le travail de son père, elle avait un regard nouveau sur les choses.

Bien sûr, elle continuait d'idolâtrer Barnaby, mais elle ressentait nettement plus d'indulgence envers ce qu'elle avait qualifié à une époque de boulet.

Cependant, il en restait toujours pour dire que Barnaby serait mieux sans Wild Tiger, cette andouille, ce héros à deux balles, ce vieux schnock. Ceux là, quand elle les entendait, Kaede leurs cassait la tête. On ne se moque pas d'un Kaburagi sans en subir les conséquences.

.

Quand il avait un peu de temps libre – et comme il n'était pas encore très doué pour poursuivre les méchants, il en avait beaucoup – Origami Cyclone venait assister aux entraînements de la future génération de héros. Pendant que Wild Tiger avait le dos tourné, les jeunes y allaient de leurs petites remarques mesquines.

- Il est trop vieux. Il a du mal à suivre.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été héros autrefois qu'il est meilleur que nous. Il n'a quasiment plus de pouvoir !

- J'aime pas sa façon de me parler...

- Vous vous gourez complètement, faisait Ivan. Être un héros, c'est avant tout dans la tête. N'importe qui peut être un héros pour peu qu'il en ait la conviction. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des capacités, mais vous n'avez pas encore la bonne mentalité. C'est pour cela que Tiger est votre entraîneur.

.

Devant des millions de téléspectateurs, Sky High se lança dans un discours :

« Mes très chers concitoyens, tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour tout l'amour que vous me prodiguez, c'est quelque chose d'effarant qui me touche énormément. Je lis toutes les lettres, et c'est absolument faramineux de voir le nombre que je reçois chaque jour. J'ai fait une petite liste des gens que j'aimerais remercier tout particulièrement pour la ferveur de leur engagement contre le crime, que j'ai pu constater dans leurs nombreux courriers... »

Il venait de sortir un papier enroulé qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses pieds lorsqu'il le déroula.

Dans les coulisses, Agnès faisait signe au caméraman de couper.

- Mais avant cela, déclara Sky High, j'aimerais applaudir une personne en particulier, et qui nous manque beaucoup. Je sais que l'on a critiqué dans les média son choix de revenir, et je tenais à lui apporter mon soutien. Wild Tiger...

Il leva sa coupe de champagne, et les héros présents sur l'estrade firent de même.

- Tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe en elle-même...mais tu fais toujours partie de la grande famille des héros !, s'exclama Keith Goodman en souriant derrière son masque.


End file.
